Concrete angel, an inuyasha songfic
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: My first songfic. It's centered around something we should all know and care about.


_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_

**7 year old Kagome Higurashi walked slowly to school silently sobbing and climbed the steps to the front door.**

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises behind the linen and lace**_

**Kagome tugged at the white jacket that she wore over her yellow dress with flowers on it. "Hey Kagome, are you poor? Because you wore that dress yesterday." some kids sneered laughing.**

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's so hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

**Kagome's teacher Miss Kaede noticed a bruise on Kagome's cheek as she was walking around the room looking at all the writings that her students did on their weekend but Kagome's paper was blank.**

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she were never born**_

**Kagome held back tears. 'It's my fault I was born. Not Daddy's. If I wasn't born Daddy wouldn't be mad' Kagome thought.**

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

**Kagome sat on a bench during recess under a large tree letting her tears fall. Then a boy with silver hair and a bandana walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Inuyasha. What's your name?" the boy asked. Kagome wiped away her tears and looked up. "Kagome." she answered. **

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

"**Kagome, do you have dreams?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah. I want to be free." Kagome answered. Then the bell rang and everyone headed inside.**

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights**_

**Kagome found out Inuyasha lived next door and they started talking. Inuyasha's mom told him to turn off the light. "Ok mom. Just let me say good night to my friend." Inuyasha called. When he turned to face Kagome's window Kagome's dad burst into Kagome's room and yelled at her for talking to Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome got beat. Then her dad threw Kagome across the room and she went limp. "Mom!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, it was fate. She's safe now." Inuyasha's mom told him.**

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**By morning it will be too late**_

**Inuyasha's mom called 911 and Kagome's dad was arrested. The ambulance tried to revive Kagome but it was useless.**

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome's lifeless body as the paramedics carried her out of the house when it started to rain. Tears ran down Inuyasha's cheeks as he hugged his mom.**

_**In a world she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings **_

"**Why?' Inuyasha asked his mom. "It was fate." his mom answered. "I hope her dreams turn to her wings." Inuyasha told his mom.**

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

"**Kagome, I'll miss you." Inuyasha whispered.**

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel with an upturned face**_

**Inuyasha bought a little angel smiling. "Why is she smiling?" his mom asked. "Because she's free." he answered**

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A fragile soul the world forgot**_

**Inuyasha stood in front of everyone at Kagome's funeral and smiled at her tombstone**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**1995-200**

**RIP**

Then he walked through the crowd like a ghost

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and hugged each other. "You were already dead?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. I had to watch over you till you died." Inuyasha said.

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

"Time to go." Inuyasha told her as a brilliant golden light appeared. "Grandma!" Kagome exclaimed. "Come on." Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed her hand and they went into the light. 

**The End**

**A/N: To all the abused children in the world who couldn't be saved. RIP.**


End file.
